This invention relates to archery bows and more particularly to a device for locating the position of the nocking point on a bow string.
The nocking point is a preselected and identifiable position on an archer's bow string against which an arrow is placed so as to propel the same accurately and consistently every time the arrow is fired. It is highly important that the precise position of the nocking point be located for each arrow to be fired from the bow. Moreover, different arrows, particularly those having different diameters, have slightly different nocking point positions on the bow string of a given bow.
There are a number of nocking point bow squares known in the prior art such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,578 issued to T. A. Saunders, et al., on Mar. 28, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,212 issued to G. E. Smith on May 7, 1963 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,262 issued to A. G. Fuehrer, et al., on June 12, 1962. These prior art devices are all characterized by generally T-shaped construction having a scaled cross-bar which attaches by means of clips to the bow string and a scaled transverse bar which extends between the bow string and the bow. During use, the free end of the transverse bar rests upon the arrow rest of the bow handle. The nocking point is located on the bow string with the aid of the calibrated scale on the cross-bar.
A difficulty encountered in using these prior art devices is that they are not adapted to utilize the arrow itself to locate the precise nocking point for the particular arrow to be fired. Accordingly a slight but material inaccuracy in locating the proper nocking point for a given arrow may result. By means of my invention this difficulty is substantially overcome.